A structure (e.g., a home or a commercial building) can have one or more main electrical power conductors that supply the electrical power to electrical devices (i.e., the load) in the structure. Most structures use a split-phase electrical power distribution system with up to three main electrical power conductors. The main electrical power conductors enter the structure through an electrical circuit breaker panel. An electrical circuit breaker panel is the main electrical distribution point for electricity in a structure. Electrical circuit breaker panels also provide protection from over-currents that could cause a fire or damage electrical devices in the structure. Electrical circuit breaker panels can be coupled to and overlay at least part of the three main power conductors.
Different manufacturers of electrical circuit breaker panels, including, for example, Square-D, Eaton, Cutler-Hammer, General Electric, Siemens, and Murray, have chosen different conductor spacing and configurations for their electrical circuit breaker panels. Furthermore, each manufacturer produces many different configurations of electrical circuit breaker panels for indoor installation, outdoor installation, and for different total amperage ratings, of which 100 amperes (A) and 200 A services are the most common.
The different conductor layouts in the many different types of electrical circuit breaker panels result in different magnetic field profiles at the metal surfaces of the electrical circuit breaker panels. Moreover, the layout of the internal conductors (e.g., the main electrical power conductors) is not visible without opening the breaker panel and the manner in which the internal conductor layout translates into a magnetic field profile at the surface of the electrical circuit breaker panel requires a detailed knowledge of electromagnetic theory to interpret and model correctly. It is, therefore, difficult to measure accurately the magnetic field of the one or more main electrical power conductors at a surface of the electrical circuit breaker panel. If the magnetic field of the one or more main electrical power conductors at a surface of the electrical circuit breaker panel could be accurately determined, the electrical current and power being used by the load in the structure could be determined.
Accordingly, a need or potential for benefit exists for an apparatus, system, and/or method that allows a non-electrician to determine accurately the magnetic field and other parameters related to the one or more main electrical power conductors at the surface of the electrical circuit breaker panel.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically, mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled but not be mechanically or otherwise coupled; two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled; two or more electrical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include coupling involving any electrical signal, whether a power signal, a data signal, and/or other types or combinations of electrical signals. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.